For You
by jihoonpark
Summary: Hadiah special untuk orang yang berulang tahun bukan hanya barang-barang mahal dan berkelas kan? Bagi Mingyu, cukup memberikan seluruh Cintanya itu sudah cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk hyung kesayangannya. [JiGyu/HoonGyu] [Kim Mingyu x Lee Jihoon] RnR!


For You

Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu

.

.

Hadiah special untuk orang yang berulang tahun bukan hanya barang-barang mahal dan berkelas kan? Bagi Mingyu, cukup memberikan seluruh Cintanya itu sudah cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk hyung kesayangannya.

.

.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Jihooni _ie_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Jihoon hyung!"

Jihoon menangis bahagia. Ia tak menyangka membernya melakukan hal semacam ini. Dan juga kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu yang datang dari dapur membawa kue tart bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday Woozi Lee'_ lengkap dengan lilin angka 2 dan 0.

Jihoon masih saja menintihkan air matanya. Terlalu bahagia dengan kejutan yang diberi oleh membernya sendiri. Dan juga sedikit terkekeh mendengar Minghao menyebutkan kata _'Uljima'_ dengan pengucapannya yang lucu ditelinga Jihoon.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis dan tiup lilinmu!" itu sang Maknae yang berbicara.

Jihoon tersenyum lalu mengusap air matanya. Berjalan perlahan kearah Mingyu dan bersiap meniup lilin. Tapi—

"Eiiiiitss! Jangan ditiup kalau belum membuat permohonan!" Wonwoo berusaha menghalangi Jihoon untuk meniup lilin.

Jihoon mengangguk, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

' _Tuhan, aku hanya ingin seluruh orang yang kukenal hidup sehat dan bahagia'_

Jihoon membuka matanya dan bersiap meniup lilin tapi—

 _Fuuuu~_

Lilin sudah mati. Dan yang meniupnya bukan Jihoon tapi—

"Yaaa! Kwon Soonyoung! Lee Seokmin! Boo Seungkwan! Kenapa kalian yang tiup? Itukan punya Jihoon _ie_!"

Dan suasana pun riuh seketika. Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Kemudian Mingyu memintanya untuk segera memotong kue.

 _Potongan pertama._

Sudah pasti itu milik Mingyu. Tapi—

"Yaak Jihoon _ie hyung!_ Kenapa potongan pertama bukan aku? Kenapa harus Chan?" Mingyu merajuk.

"Kau terlalu tinggi Kim Mingyu! Aku tidak sampai! Jadi lebih baik yang pertama buat Chan _ie!_ Lagian Chan _ie_ dongsaeng kesayanganku!"

Chan yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Member lain pun tertawa dengan alasan Jihoon.

"Lagian Jihoon _ie,_ siapa suruh kau pacaran dengan si tiang itu?"

Sebuah bantal dilempar kearah Jun. Tersangkanya, Kim-Min-Gyu.

.

.

.

Kini, Jihoon dan Mingyu sedang di atap dorm. Selesai pesta kecil-kecilan tadi, keduanya langsung menuju atap untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan. Hanya berdua.

"Hyung, kenapa potongan pertamanya bukan buatku?"

Jihoon terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang _'kan,_ kalau kau terlalu tinggi. Dan aku tak sampai, Mingyu!"

"Tapi kan seharusnya kau bisa menyuruhku untuk sedikit menunduk"

Mingyu merajuk.

"Iya iya, maaf"

"Hanya Maaf?" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Mau apalagi?" Tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu nyengir, lalu membawa jari telunjuknya menunjuk bibirnya.

"Poppoooo~"

Jihoon memerah. Buru-buru menggeleng.

"Seharusnya hyung memberiku hadiah! Hyung kan ulang tahun!"

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau yang memberiku hadiah!"

"Kau mau hadiahmu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mingyu tersenyum.

 _Cup_

"Biar kutebak! Pasti hadiah yang kuberikan yang paling istimewa dari yang lain, kan?!"

Jihoon kembali memerah.

"Yaaa! Aku kan maunya kau memberi hadiah seperti yang lain! Bukan seperti ini!" Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

' _Ugh.. Manis sekali'_ Mingyu membatin.

"Memang yang lain seperti apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Seungcheol hyung memberiku sebuah hoodie , Jeonghan hyung memberiku Jaket kelinci, dan Jisoo hyung memberiku sebuah _earphone_ berlogo Seventeen!" Jihoon menyebutkannya sambil berfikir betapa lucunya hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan ketiga hyungnya tersebut.

Mingyu hanya menyimak dan terus memperhatikan wajah _kekasih_ mungilnya itu.

Jihoon yang merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Tak apa jika kau menyukai barang-barang yang mereka kasih, karena aku tak kan memberi barang seperti mereka.."

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya, _bingung_.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum.

"Karena aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan"

Jihoon tambah bingung.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Aku"

Jihoon semakin bingung.

Mingyu tertawa.

"Kau menginginkanku kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kalau aku pacaran dengan orang lain, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"

"Hmmm, mungkin aku akan gila.." canda Jihoon.

"Maka dari itu, berarti kau menginginkanku untuk selalu bersamamu kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk lucu. Oh, Jihoon mulai mengerti sekarang.

Mingyu mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas. Jihoon pun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lalu memeluk Mingyu erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada Mingyu mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Jihoon dipelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum, terlintas ide untuk menjahili simungil Jihoon.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar! Bisa diulangi, _hyung_?"

"Brrrr~ Tidak ada pengulangan!"

"Oh ayolah, hyuuung"

Jihoon tetap diam.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan meninggalkanmu hyung. Karna hadiah yang ku beri setiap saat selalu mengalir untukmu, hyung.. Kau ingin tau apa hadiahku? Mungkin ini tidak terlalu istimewa, tapi yang dapat aku berikan padamu hanyalah Cintaku, hyung.. Cintaku hanya untukmu, jadi jangan pernah berpaling dariku!" Mingyu berbisik pada Jihoon.

Jihoon memerah. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Mingyu.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku takkan berpaling darimu, tau!" gumam Jihoon di dada Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa.

"Ayo masuk, hyung! Sudah malam dan udara sudah mulai dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit!"

"Aku tau, bocah!"

"Hyung.."

"Ap—

 _Cup_

Jihoon kembali memerah. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggandeng Jihoon untuk masuk kedorm.

Oh, ayolah Kim Mingyu! Perlakuanmu yang seperti itu membuat Jihoon semakin memerah!

' _Terima kasih Tuhan, sudah merelakan satu malaikatmu bernama Lee Jihoon untuk menemaniku disini'_

' _Terima kasih Tuhan, karena sudah mempertemukanku pada Mingyu, walaupun terkadang dia menyebalkan tapi kumohon jaga hatinya untuk terus bersamaku Tuhan'_

 _Fin._

 _ **Huh, ini seharusnya di update waktu Jihoon ulang tahun..**_

 _ **tapi apa daya kuota sedang tidak mendukung '^'**_

 ** _Entahlah, awalnya mau buat SoonHoon tapi kok berasa lebih cocok JiGyu :3_**

 ** _Dan yaa, saya butuh komentar kalian tentang FF saya jadi jika berkenan silahkan tuliskan di kotak review :3_**

 _Finally,_ ** _Review?_**


End file.
